finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandt
Brandt is the protagonist of Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. He lives in the Kingdom of Horne with his mother, Kuore. Though the game follows a job system, Brandt is depicted as a typical freelancer in official artwork. Profile Appearance Brandt is a young man with short platinum blond hair and brown eyes. Brandt normally wears a long sky blue shirt with a small brown open vest, white pants with a brown belt and large buckle. He has brown gloves and brown boots. In artwork, his belt is replaced with an orange rope, his vest is colored black, and his boots are red. His animal form is a small grey dog resembling a husky. When using the crowns, Brandt's appearance changes according to which job he is using. Personality Brandt has a positive outlook on life and has a strong sense of justice, but he is juvenile and rough in manners. Brandt hates feeling useless and will try to solve things on his own to prove himself. Brandt remains loyal to his friends and will defend them no matter the danger. He serves as the party leader and will speak on their behalf. It is revealed in the end credits he has a crush on Yunita. Story Brandt's adventure begins on his fourteenth birthday, the time when it is customary for males to present themselves to King Horne and be acknowledged as adults. King Horne orders him to rescue Princess Aire from the Witch's Mansion, where the Witch of the North is keeping her captive. On his way through the Northern Caves, Brandt is attacked by a Minotaur. He is saved by Jusqua, another young man from Horne, who is using magic and investigating the caves at the King's behest. Although Jusqua advises him to turn back, they team up. Brandt and Jusqua arrive at the mansion and find all of Aire's bodyguards have fallen save for Yunita. They help her fight off the monsters and she joins them. They find Aire on the top floor and she berates them for taking so long to rescue her. She joins the party when the Witch attacks. Although they defeat the Witch, she threatens that the "contract" they broke by taking back Aire still applies. A Crystal appears and informs the party they have been chosen as the Heroes of Light to fight the darkness spreading through the world. It grants them their first crowns to help them in their quest. The party discovers the truth of the Witch's words when they return to Horne and discover all its citizens turned to stone, while the King has gone missing. A group of investigators from Liberte look into the matter and offer the group shelter in their town. The party splits as Brandt and Yunita refuse in favor of finding a cure, while Jusqua and Aire head for Liberte. Brandt and Yunita go to Guera, a kingdom known for its magical knowledge. They become lost in the desert, but meet a warrior named Krinjh, who tells them they need Merkmal to find the kingdom. He guides them to the Moonlight Tower to retrieve the artifact. When they reach the town, Brandt and Yunita request the king's help. He asks them to defeat the Sand Devil, a monster that has trapped the citizens within their walls for years. They agree and go to the Quicksand Castle with Krinjh to fight it. After defeating the Sand Devil, she is revealed to be Ariadne, an elf who had once been in love with Krinjh before hatred filled her heart. Krinjh apologizes for her pain and vanishes alongside her. After returning to Guera, the king tells Brandt and Yunita to travel to Arbor to find a cure for Horne. Brandt, who had felt inferior to Krinjh, decides he needs to travel on his own and become stronger. He sneaks out of the inn during the night and leaves Yunita behind. On his way out of town he finds a white cat, which follows him. Unaware it is a cursed Aire, he lets it tag along. A curse placed around Arbor protects the nation from humans, and upon entering the Great Tree, Brandt is turned into a plant. Aire, who is unaffected due to being a cat, teams up with Torte the mouse sage to find the Animal Staff. The staff turns Brandt into a dog, allowing him to move again. They visit Queen Arbor, who instructs them to calm the tree's rampaging guardian, Arbaroc, in exchange for returning them to their human forms. Brandt and the others make their way through the Great Tree and find Arbaroc possessed. Unable to reason with or free him from his possession, they are forced to kill him. Queen Arbor keeps her word by turning the Animal Staff into the Transformation Staff and allows them to move through Arbor freely as humans. She advises them visit Spelvia and seek the help of Rolan the hero to save Horne. Torte, his job done and stricken with guilt over Arbaroc, leaves the party. Brandt and Aire take their animal forms and attempt the jump to Spelvia from the top of the Great Tree. Aire lands safely, but Brandt falls to the ground. He follows Aire by another route and heads for the western Ice Caverns where he reunites with Jusqua by saving him from a Behugemoth summoned by Urbeth's Sorcerer. They make their way to the snowy town of Invidia, where they meet a girl named Rekoteh who is trying to hatch the dragon egg in the center of town. Neither the mythril hammer nor Firaga works. Rekoteh concludes the only way to hatch it is the Dragon's Harp. She accompanies Brandt and Jusqua into the Invidia Underground to retrieve it. The harp wakes the unborn Dragon and it hatches, giving them a route to Spelvia. When they arrive in Spelvia, Brandt and Jusqua are reunited with Aire and Yunita. Although the latter two had tried to cleanse Rolan's heart of darkness, Rolan is now more filled with hatred than ever. When the party arrives in his chamber, he attacks and they fight him. This proves to be a grave mistake; when Rolan falls, the darkness in his heart is released over the entire world. The darkness warps time, and the party finds themselves thrown into the past into the time when Chaos was corrupting the kingdoms through his servants, with the ultimate goal of flooding the world with darkness. To stop him, Brandt and the others have to collect the legendary weapons of light. Having been sent back in time, the heroes use their knowledge of future events to correct many mistakes that were made in their past, save Rolan's soul, and return to Horne after the rulers of the other kingdoms grant them the weapons of light in thanks. They discover the person they knew as King Horne was actually Satan. He had made the contract with Louhi, giving her Aire in exchange for the ultimate black magic: Desolator. They defeat Satan and Rolan convinces Louhi to cancel the contract. The real King Horne gives them Desolator and the Crystal grants them the Dark Fencer crown. Meanwhile, the Star Chamber opens in the ocean. Brandt and the others travel to the Star Chamber and confront Chaos, defeating him and thus eradicating the source of darkness in the world. The heroes return to their own time and find it improved due to the changes they made to history. Brandt returns to Horne with the others and Aire speaks with the King. The King wants Aire to stay in the castle, but Aire refuses, having realized her true calling is to continue protecting the world as a Hero of Light. Brandt leaves the castle with the group, knowing they are destined to protect their world. Gameplay Brandt has the highest Strength and HP growth of the group, making him an excellent choice for crowns that deal damage with physical attacks, such as the Hero and Ninja. He is the worst choice for dealing damage with magic, due to his low Intellect, but he functions reasonably well when assigned to healing and is best equipped with low tier White Magic like Cure. FF4HoL Brandt Freelancer.png|Freelancer WayfarerBrandt.jpg|Wayfarer White-MageBrandt.jpg|White Mage Black-MageBrandt.jpg|Black Mage BanditBrandt.jpg|Bandit BardBrandt.jpg|Bard MerchantBrandt.jpg|Merchant Salve-makerBrandt.jpg|Salve-Maker ElementalistBrandt.jpg|Elementalist RangerBrandt.jpg|Ranger FighterBrandt.jpg|Fighter ScholarBrandt.jpg|Scholar Party-HostBrandt.jpg|Party Host HeroBrandt.jpg|Hero Spell-FencerBrandt.jpg|Spell Fencer MonkBrandt.jpg|Monk DancerBrandt.jpg|Dancer PaladinBrandt.jpg|Paladin AlchemistBrandt.jpg|Alchemist ShamanBrandt.jpg|Shaman Dark-FencerBrandt.jpg|Dark Fencer SeamstressBrandt.jpg|Seamstress BeastmasterBrandt.jpg|Beastmaster MusicianBrandt.jpg|Musician NinjaBrandt.jpg|Ninja SageBrandt.jpg|Sage ScribeBrandt.jpg|Scribe StorytellerBrandt.jpg|Storyteller ;Stats Other media Games Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Brandt. Brandt's hair costs 100 crystals. Gallery FF T4HoL Cover Art Artwork.jpg|Cover art featuring Brandt with Aire, Yunita, and Jusqua. FFT4HoL Brandt Animal Form.png|Brandt. 4_Heroes_of_Light_Shop.jpg|Brandt at a shop. Fishingbrandt.jpg|Brandt fishing. Brandt Nature.png|Brandt exploring nature. Etymology Category:Main characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light